Dream On
by minagah
Summary: Is Jeremy dreaming?


_**DREAM ON**_

'What is _wrong_ with you, Jeremy?' Henry asked after pondering his friend's demeanour for some time.

'What do you mean?'

'You have been like a bear with a sore head for weeks now! You have not spoken more than a dozen words to Isak and me in that time!'

Jeremy looked the apothecary in the eye as he answered, 'I am sorry, Henry, I have things on my mind.'

'Like Stasi?' Henry muttered.

'Henry, what did you say?'

'Nothing, just thinking aloud,' Henry responded while trying to look innocent.

'Did you mention Stasi?'

'What if I did?'

'There was something unusual about Stasi, Henry. I cannot say exactly what it was, but it was there lurking in the background.'

'You also noticed it!' Henry was surprised, 'I thought I was imagining it.'

The Battle of Gloucester was six weeks behind them, Christmas only four days past, and Stasi had departed for France five weeks hence.

'I mentioned it to General Lafayette a few days ago and was told in no uncertain terms that it was none of my business.'

'So there is substance to our thoughts? Are we going to investigate? _How_ are we going to investigate?'

'I think a starting point would be Colonel Martin.'

'Jeremy, how do you propose to get information from the Colonel?'

'Let's go see Isak! Maybe together we can contrive a plan,' Jeremy turned toward the smithy.

Henry grinned then fell into step with Jeremy.

Sometime later Jeremy sat alone contemplating his future. Here he was, in a cell at British Headquarters in Chester.

He and Henry had more or less insisted on an audience with the Commandant, Colonel Martin. Reluctantly the Colonel had granted that audience, but when he learned of the nature of the subject to be discussed, his already sour attitude changed for the worse.

'Why do you wish to discuss my niece, Master Larkin?'

'Sir, Rachel was here for a short time, but she made an impression on us. She departed so suddenly we only wish to keep in touch. Do you have an address for us to write to her?' Jeremy kept his voice polite although it was obvious Charles Martin was annoyed.

'My niece lives in France, young man. And her name is _not _Rachel, it is Anastasie!'

'But that is French! Is she not English?' Henry feigned ignorance.

'She is of an English mother, but that has nothing to do with you! She is cousin to Lafayette and refused to talk to him for me. She ….' The Colonel realised he had given too much information and hesitated.

'Lafayette?' Jeremy exclaimed, 'His cousin?! But she told us she was English!'

'I refuse to talk about the ungrateful wench any more.'

'But, Sir ….'

'Master Larkin, if you continue in this vein I will throw you in a cell until you come to your senses. My niece is no business of yours!'

'Colonel, I beg to differ! She made an impact on us that cannot be reversed. She …'

'Jeremy, I think we had better go!' Henry said sensibly as he touched his friend on the shoulder.

'I need answers!' Jeremy insisted.

'You are not going to get them from me!' Martin sneered, 'I have had enough! Guard, throw him in a cell!'

As a guard complied with the order, the Colonel turned to Henry and stated, 'You, apothecary, should have more sense than this – _this scoundrel_. Get out of here before you join him!'

Henry decided that discretion was the better part of valour and hastily retreated to the smithy to inform Isak of what had occurred.

Jeremy shivered as he paced the small cell while pondering his dilemma. He could hear a plaintive voice singing an old English folk song –

'Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.'  
He strode to the only window to seek the singer, but could see no-one in the square except a few merchants.

'For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company.'

Where was the voice coming from? As he turned he saw movement in an adjoining cell.

'Who are you?' he asked, 'Why are you here?'

The figure moved and came closer revealing an emaciated rebel in a tattered uniform.

'Who are you?' Jeremy repeated.

'My name is John Wallace. Young sir, you must help your friend.' The voice was no more than a whisper.

'My friend? I have many friends.'

'Keep your voice down. This friend is very important to you. He is to attend New York next week and will be ambushed on the way.'

'How do you know this?'

'I am an aide from the camp and I overheard the British saying they had intercepted his mail. He is to depart tomorrow.'

'How do you know me?'

'Lad, I have seen you with him.'

Jeremy nodded, 'If the Colonel sees fit to release me I will do my best,' he promised as he turned away. 'John, did you hear anyone singing before I spoke to you?'

'Nay, lad, I did not hear a thing.'

'Strange!' Jeremy thought as he turned to the window again.

He turned to ask another question only to find the adjacent cell empty.

_What was happening here? Where had the rebel gone?_

Henry and Isak were still in the smithy discussing Jeremy's plight when a familiar voice greeted them.

'We have to get to Lafayette!'

'Jeremy!' they said in unison as they spun around.

'How did you escape?' Henry asked.

'I didn't have to!' Jeremy chuckled, 'Colonel Martin left me in a cell for a few hours, thinking it might knock some sense into me and help me see the error of my wicked ways.'

'Did it work?' Isak grinned.

'Not at all!' Jeremy retorted, 'I don't know if it was a set up or not but one of our soldiers is in there.'

He told the tale of his encounter with John Wallace.

'Jeremy, you cannot have spoken to John Wallace,' Henry said softly, 'he was one of the soldiers who died from his wounds a week ago.'

'It was as real as I am standing here!'

'Did you notice anyone in the cells when you entered it?'

'I am certain there was no-one else but me, but how can we explain this?'

'I may be a man of science, Jeremy,' Henry stated, 'but the void beyond life has been blamed for a lot of strange things. Could it have been meant that you were there to get that message?'

Jeremy shook his to clear it, 'I do not believe in ghosts, Henry.'

'Neither do I, but stranger things have happened. And what about the singing?'

'I cannot explain that either, Henry. There was something familiar about the voice, but I cannot think who it could have been.'

'Not everything can be explained, Jeremy.'

'We must go to Lafayette and see what he says,' Isak broke into the conversation, 'and the sooner the better.'

Jeremy nodded and they headed for the stables to prepare their horses.

It was early evening when they rode out of Chester.

Valley Forge Pa….

Riding hard and fast the trio made Lafayette's camp within the hour, despite the heavy snowdrifts on the route. The General greeted them as they dismounted and invited them into his tent.

He listened to Jeremy's tale with interest, and then commented.

'Jeremy, I learned of this plot only an hour gone. You knew before then. It cannot be explained, but I believe you. As for the singing, I have heard the same song many times, but have seen no singer.'

'Thank you for putting my mind at rest, Sir. I thought I had imagined things when Henry informed me of Wallace's fate.'

'Are you going to accompany us to New York?'

'Aye, Sir. We will try to diffuse any volatile situation that arises.'

Lafayette grinned, 'You are seeking some action, non?

'Well, we _have_ been idle for a few days!' Jeremy laughed softly in reply.

'We depart at dawn! Gimat will take you to your quarters for the night.' Lafayette nodded to his aide who acknowledged his request by indicating that the trio follow him.

Jeremy rode out of the camp at dawn beside the young General with Henry and Isak bringing up the rear of the company of twelve.

'At the first indication of trouble, General, we will take the fore and you will retire to the middle where it affords the most protection.'

'Jeremy, I know you have discussed this with Boggs and Gimat, but I would prefer to be among the action.'

'Sir, your safety is our main concern! If you insist on being to the fore you only make our task harder. Whoever has planned an ambush will be targetting _you_! We cannot do the impossible.'

Lafayette grinned cheekily, showing his dimples. 'Captain, you do commendable work, but am I not your commanding officer?'

Jeremy laughed aloud, 'Don't tell me you are going to pull rank on me now?!'

Lafayette glanced at him with a twinkle in his eye, 'May I?'

Jeremy's mouth formed a surprised 'O' as he answered, 'You are asking permission?' and at a nod from the General he continued with a chuckle, 'Nay, Sir, you may not!'

The Journey….

The first day they had covered almost forty miles when Lafayette called a halt twenty miles south of Trenton.

'We will make camp here,' he said indicating a clearing near the river, sheltered from the weather should it storm overnight. It was an idyllic spot – a grassy clearing shaded by oaks which spread magnificently to form a canopy to protect from the snow and wind.

They set to and soon a campfire was merrily crackling away and all relaxed for the night.

The next morning saw the group ride east of Trenton and bypass Allentown. It was north of Allentown that Jeremy began to feel apprehensive.

He looked around to see if the others felt it, but no indication was shown.

Lafayette noticed Jeremy's glance and commented softly, 'You have the same feeling!'

'Sir?'

'Danger must be near!'

'Danger? Sir, the British do not patrol this area.'

'That is what they would have us think! Jeremy, one to two miles from here would be the ideal ambush location. I wish for you and Henry to ride ahead and investigate. We will leave the road, and travel in the trees on your right.'

Jeremy signalled Henry and apprised him of the plan. Henry nodded and they rode ahead as the remainder of the company took to the forest.

'We are travelling from Chester to get supplies for your shop, Henry,' Jeremy instructed as they rode at a steady pace.

'Do you have papers?'

'Lafayette gave them to me before we departed Valley Forge. He seemed to have a premonition of danger even then.'

'If nothing happens?'

'We meet them south of New York sometime tomorrow.'

'Halt! State your name and business!'

This was what greeted Jeremy and Henry as they rounded a bend. They reined in and waited for the British officer to approach them.

'So the British don't patrol this area?' Henry muttered for Jeremy's ears only.

Jeremy only nodded, indicating that he had heard. He was concentrating on the officer's queries.

'Your name?'

'I am Jeremy Larkin from Chester, sir. My companion is Henry Abington, apothecary from Chester.'

'What is your business?'

'We are travelling to New York to obtain supplies for Henry's apothecary shop.'

'Why travel so far?'

'Some ingredients have just arrived from England, sir,' Henry explained, 'I did not want to delay in fetching them. I prefer to oversee the delivery myself.'

'Your papers seem in order, but, tell me, have you passed a company of rebels on this road?'

Jeremy answered, straight faced, 'Nay, sir, we have passed no other travellers today. We departed Chester .. What the?!'

Jeremy was mid-sentence when Henry suddenly threw himself at his friend and knocked him to the ground. He struggled to gain his feet.

'Stay down!' Henry whispered close to Jeremy's ear.

A shot from the left whizzed over them and into the trees opposite. Another shot came disturbingly close. More shots followed. They stayed down until silence reigned, then cautiously raised their heads.

At the scene of carnage confronting them Jeremy gasped. The majority of the British soldiers were dead – only two were left standing!

'I thought our policy was to take prisoners!' Jeremy muttered, 'This is not the work of Lafayette's men.'

'Then where are they?' Henry queried.

'They are most likely halfway to New York by now.'

'Wrong, mon ami,' the young General stepped from cover to their right.

'We don't have the men or the ammunition to do this!' Jeremy indicated the dead on the roadway, then turned to Henry, 'Why did you push me?'

'I had no intention of doing so, Jeremy! Something pushed me! That first shot was meant for you! Who was on our left?'

'All my men are accounted for,' Lafayette informed them as he watched the prisoners being tied, 'We fired into the trees to flush them out, but we saw no-one. I have sent Boggs and two others to track the perpetrators.'

'But why fire at me?'

'Someone must know who you are, Jeremy, but how did they know you would be here?'

'Were we being followed?' Henry mused.

'That is something I intend to find out!' Jeremy declared, 'And I intend to start right now!'

Jeremy strode to his horse and mounted before galloping in the direction Boggs had taken, leaving Henry and the General staring after him.

Jeremy rode like the devil was after him. He found tracks leading away from the copse and slowed to follow them. He caught up to Boggs and company ten minutes later.

'The trail seems to stop here, Jeremy. How could they disappear like that?' Boggs was puzzled.

He was an expert tracker, but this defied all his experience. 'I have searched the immediate area, but the tracks finish here.' The snow remained pristine, undisturbed.

Jeremy rode to the copse a short distance away and dismounted. As his feet touched the ground, something happened. The others didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, but Jeremy _just knew_ the perpetrators of the ambush were in custody – strangely enough, he _knew_ had been taken somewhere else.

_Lights the brightness of thousands of candles; strange apparatus; voices he recognised._ But he had not moved from this place! How could such a thing happen!

He turned to Boggs, who had joined him, and stated, 'We will not find them now. We should rejoin the General and continue our journey.'

Boggs raised an eyebrow. 'Jeremy?' he queried, 'Are you unwell?'

'Nay, sergeant, but I am certain we have lost them.'

He could hear a familiar voice saying, _'Those you seek are in our custody and will be tried in accordance with our laws.' _Our laws? _Whose laws?_ He shook his head, still trying to decipher exactly had happened. He mounted and turned his horse back to the road to rejoin the General's party. Boggs and friends were left to follow.

Two weeks later Chester Pa….

Jeremy woke with a start and sat up. He was in his own bed in Chester and it was two weeks since he had returned from escorting the General to New York.

It was the same dream which had woken him every night since his return - _Lights the brightness of thousands of candles; strange apparatus; voices he recognised._ _He knew those voices_, but he could not remember to whom they belonged.

_Why did the name James Kirk keep recurring?_ He remembered the Captain he had met after Brandywine, but had had no contact with him since.

'_Welcome, Captain Larkin, those you seek are in our custody and they will be tried according to our laws.' _Another scene formed in his mind – a group of four people dressed in strange garb. 'Who are you? What do you want with me?' he asked into the darkness. Of course there was no answering voice to give him an explanation.

He tried to concentrate – channelling his thoughts back to the beginning of this phenomenon. Gradually some memory surfaced. _'No, Captain, I am not Stasi.'_ A woman who could have been Stasi's twin – a woman of power – dressed in strange garb. _'My name is Jemma Kirk – Starfleet Admiral.' _A female admiral? No, he must be remembering wrong.

Aboard the USS Enterprise….

Captain James T. Kirk was on the bridge of the Enterprise. He requested Chief Engineer's Montgomery Scott's presence.

'You wanted to see me, Captain?' Scotty asked as he entered.

'Is there any way we can go back in time, Scotty?'

'We can, but …'

'Scotty, can we engineer a sling-shot around the Earth to go back in time?' Kirk asked.

'Sir, I will have to modify the engines to enable us to do such a thing!'

'But can we do it?'

'Aye, Captain, but the Enterprise could disintegrate during the manoeuvre,' the chief engineer advised.

'It's a chance we'll have to take. How long before we can attempt it?'

'Give me four hours, Captain,' the Scot replied then returned to the engine room to prepare the engines.

First Officer Spock turned to his friend and commanding officer, 'Captain, do you realise the crew will be at risk if this does not work?'

'Yes, Spock, but we have to try something! You know the nature of this information we have found! It could change history.'

'Logically it can be done, Jim, but the risks outnumber the benefits.'

Kirk sighed, 'I know, Spock, I know!'

Admiral Jemma Kirk entered, 'Jim, are you mad? This has to be one of the most cock-eyed ideas that you have ever had!'

'And you heard it from?'

'Scotty! He's down there working frantically to modify the main engine and mumbling about mad captains!' she chuckled, 'Why didn't you run it past me first?'

'Jem, I had to make a split second decision! You were somewhere with Bones and couldn't be found!'

'Well,' she blushed, 'We are ….'

'I know. You needed time to yourselves! Get him here!'

'He's on his way! No need to order _ME_ around!'

Kirk laughed, 'Haven't I always?'

Jemma shook her head and turned to leave the bridge.

'Remember your rank, Captain,' she replied with arched brows as Dr Leonard McCoy, known as 'Bones', entered as she exited.

'Bones, I want you on standby if something goes wrong, but I am not anticipating it.'

'What the hell is going on, Jim? Scotty's mumbling about mad captains and Jem is furious.'

'She'll get over it.'

Kirk explained what was about to happen.

'There could be some minor injuries. Just be prepared.'

'I'll be in the surgery!' Bones strode off the bridge.

Chester Pa….

For three days Jeremy puzzled over his dream – and his memories. Lafayette had returned to his camp and Henry was out of Chester on business. Isak was working on some wrought iron gates for a client when a courier entered the smithy.

Moments before Jeremy had mentioned his strange dream to his friend and had received a look in return that clearly said he was imagining everything.

'I seek Jeremy Larkin.'

'I am he,' Jeremy stepped forward.

'I was paid to deliver this to you, Master Larkin,' the courier produced a folded paper from a pocket, 'he said it requires an answer.'

Jeremy glanced at Isak and frowned. Only one person sent him messages, but this did not have a seal. He opened the page and read the message before turning to the courier, 'Thank you, I will reply in person.' He dismissed the young lad and turned to his friend, 'Isak, prepare to travel.' Isak nodded and walked away to ready their horses.

Jeremy re-read the page, comprehending the enormity of its message. _'One of our friend's Life Guards is a British officer. We need your help to determine who it may be. Regards, James Kirk.' _

When Isak returned to his side he passed the paper to him. Isak raised his eyebrows, 'This could mean big trouble for you, Jeremy. If a British officer can pass Washington's strict requirements, then your identity could be at risk.'

'I know, Isak, but we have to do something. Apparently Lafayette does not know yet.'

'How do you know that?'

'Kirk would not contact me if the General already knew of this.'

'Pity Henry is away. We could use his rationale on this.'

'He may be able to join us. His supplies should have arrived in Boston by now. He should be able to meet us in Tappan.'

Isak shrugged and hastily packed a saddlebag while Jeremy departed the smithy to prepare for their journey to New York.

Three days later Tappan NY….

After some hard riding Jeremy and Isak walked into the inn and sought out James Kirk. They found the Captain and his second-in-command, Spock, at a tavern in Tappan.

Jeremy ambled over to the table the two were occupying and held out his hand. 'Captain Kirk, a pleasure to meet you again.'

Kirk took the outstretched hand and spoke, 'Master Larkin, it will be a delight to do business with you again. Please be seated.'

Whilst Isak bought ales for all, Jeremy spoke lowly, 'What have you got for us?'

'I'll write my list of requirements for you, Jeremy. Then you can arrange delivery of the goods.'

Kirk scribbled a few lines on a sheet of paper and handed it to Jeremy who perused it before showing Isak.

'I think that can be arranged,' he said as he read, _'You are being followed. Leave that to us and we will contact you when it is safe.'_

Jeremy downed his drink and stood. 'We will meet again to finalise delivery, Captain. I will be in touch.'

With a nod to Isak he breasted the bar and asked the landlord if rooms were available. Receiving a favourable reply he stated their needs and paid the appropriate fee.

Kirk and Spock left the tavern shortly thereafter – destination unknown.

Early the next afternoon, in a thicket a few miles from Tappan, Jeremy and Isak met with Kirk and Spock. Kirk explained the mission.

'One of Lafayette's Life guard is a British officer.'

'How can that be?' Jeremy asked, 'Washington screens those men diligently.'

'Apparently this man has French and British parents. He has two identities. He is using his French name for this purpose. No-one knows his English name. We have been observing all members of the Life Guard and narrowed the field down to four. One of our crew, who is fluent in both languages, is attempting to flush out the impostor.'

'What is our role in this?'

'Your role is to keep Lafayette safe. This man only knows that you are a friend of the General as he is a new recruit to the Guard.'

'When did he join the Life Guard? And why does Lafayette not know?'

'He joined about three weeks ago. We don't want the General to be suspicious of the officers. One wrong move or word and this person could be forced to harm Lafayette.'

'Is there any way we can get Lafayette away from his Life Guard?'

'We've thought about that! It would be difficult unless you can convince the General to go some place safe with you,' Spock spoke softly.

'I could tell him my father wishes to speak to him about Robert, but I see your point! He will be suspicious of anything out of the ordinary. Are George and Martha still in town?'

'As far as we know. Why?'

'Leave it with us! I'll talk to Daniel Boggs later and see what can be arranged.'

'If our cabin boy has any information, I will contact you, Jeremy. Meanwhile we all should go back to town and think our strategies over.'

Jeremy nodded and with handshakes they parted.

Jeremy and Isak returned to Tappan and rode straight to the house where George and Martha Washington resided. They were taken to George Washington who was seated behind a desk in a room used as a study.

The General stood and came round the desk to shake Jeremy's hand.

'Captain, what brings you here?'

'Sir, I have been given information Lafayette is in danger from one of his own Life Guard.'

Washington's eyebrows rose. 'How can this be? I personally choose Gilbert's Life Guard members.'

Jeremy related what he knew and Washington listened intently.

'So, one has slipped through our net! Do you know who he is?'

'Nay, Sir. We have friends helping us and hopefully we will know soon. Of the six new Life Guard, there are four we suspect and one by one we are trying to clear them. Do you have the files on these four?' Jeremy named the officers.

Washington reached into a drawer in the desk and drew out a sheaf of papers.

'This is what you are looking for. Study them and see if you can find any clues.' He handed over the four files.

Jeremy and Isak each took a seat and started reading diligently.

After a studious half hour Jeremy ran his hand through his hair and looked at Washington.

'There are three with British fathers and one has a British mother – Thierry Leveque, Etiene Desmarais, Jacques Rosenthal and Florian Popesco.'

'The one with a British mother grew up with Lafayette,' Washington informed them, 'Gilbert specifically asked for him to be a member of the Life Guard.'

'Florian Popesco? Isn't that a Romany name?'

'A few gypsies settled in France in the 1400s. Not many stayed – only one or two families. Through marriage some reached high offices in the country. Florian's father was a member of the French court.'

'So we can discount him?'

Washington nodded.

Isak looked concerned. 'The question is – Who is his mother? If she is British aristocracy, he could be a threat to Lafayette.'

'He does not reveal his mother's name and no-one seems to know it, not even Lafayette. His father died during the Battle of Minden in Westphalia.'

'Was not that where Lafayette's father died?'

'Aye, Isak, Gilbert's father died later the same day.'

'He is a Rom and they hate the French for the treatment of their ancestors. If his father instilled this hatred into him, I imagine he would like nothing more than to get revenge by bringing about Lafayette's demise.'

'But Gilbert ….'

'We will watch Colonel Popesco and the other three.'

Washington could only nod in reply. He was reluctant to prove Lafayette wrong, if that be the case.

Isak and Jeremy left the General an hour later to find Boggs who was due to leave on the morrow to return to Lafayette.

Jeremy was walking towards the tavern the next day when Kirk hailed him.

'Young Larkin! Is my order ready yet?'

'Not yet, sir, but it is being prepared.'

Kirk leaned in close, 'Do not look back, Jeremy. We will take care of the one following you. Just keep walking.'

Jeremy's brows rose as he gave an imperceptible nod before continuing on his way.

'Spock, do your thing!' Kirk muttered as they neared the man trailing Jeremy.

Spock sidled up to the man and bumped into him.

'Sorry, my good man,' he said as helped him to his feet then used his nerve pinch render him unconscious.

'Help him to his feet!' A bystander approached but Kirk waved him back.

'Seems our friend has over indulged,' he said by way of explanation, 'We'll take him to the stables to sleep it off.'

'I hope Jem is there waiting for us,' Kirk grimaced as he and Spock lifted the inert man between them and marched him into the nearby barn.

As they entered the gloom of the building a voice hailed them, 'What took you so long?' A 'cabin boy' stepped into their line of sight.

'Hi, Jem, learnt anything interesting lately?'

'You are going to be the death of me, Jim Kirk! But, seriously, I think we may learn something from our friend here.'

'Just read his mind and we'll get out of here!' Kirk snapped.

Admiral Jemma Kirk grinned then concentrated on her task. Being a telepath she could discern thoughts from others and communicate without speaking. After a few minutes she nodded to the Captain and his First Officer, 'Leave him here to wake. I have a name - Daly.'

'First or last?'

'Not certain, Jim, but I'll do some research and find out who he is, although my last time I requested the computer to search I came up empty handed.' With that she flipped open her communicator and spoke, 'Enterprise! Beam me up!' Kirk and Spock watched her fade away then walked out of the barn.

Enterprise….

Once on board the 'Enterprise' Jemma made her way from the transporter room to the bridge. 'Uhura,' she addressed the Communications Officer, 'Meeting room, please.'

Lieutenant Uhura immediately followed the Admiral, arriving in the room seconds later.

'Uhura, I want your input on this,' Jemma explained, 'What's the best way to ask the computer?'

'Name, date and probable rank would be a start. Ask for a printout of the information, then you can study it and choose the most likely candidates.'

'Computer, I want all relevant information about Daly – first or surname – year 1778 – probably captain or colonel in the British Army – parents and anything else you can find in your database. A printout, please.'

'Working on it, Admiral,' the computer answered, then started printing. Twelve pages later, Jemma picked up the papers to peruse.

'Thanks, Uhura, go back to your post,' Jemma grinned as she waved the paperwork at the dark woman. Uhura laughed as she turned to the door.

'On second thought, cancel that order!' Jemma called after her, 'Come and help me sort through these.'

Uhura about turned to join her friend. Jemma halved the printed records, handing one set to Uhura.

'Exactly what are we looking for?'

'Someone named Daly – French father, a Romany, and a British mother who may well be aristocracy.'

They read in silence, occasionally exchanging comments until Uhura laid one record in front of Jemma.

'This one's interesting! French father arrested for insurgency. British mother high born aristocracy. Son's name is Daly Spencer – using his mother's surname. His mother is Lady Caroline Spencer.'

'Spencer – one of the most powerful aristocratic families in Britain!' Jemma exclaimed, 'What's his father's name?'

'Roger Popesco.'

'Florian Popesco! Lafayette's so called friend!' Jemma read through the dossier and pointed out a paragraph to her companion, 'This tells me what I want to know! Interesting! Let's go!'

They made their way to the bridge where Jemma apprised the officers of her quest.

'I'll keep in contact, but I must go back to Tappan to let Jim and Spock know of this. Inform the Transporter Officer that I am on my way!'

'Admiral, Scotty's waiting there for you.'

She threw a 'Thanks, Uhura,' over her shoulder as she left the bridge.

She walked into the transporter room.

'Hey, Scotty, can you return me to Tappan?'

'I'll get you back as close to the time you left that is possible, Jem.'

'Scotty, you're a marvel!' She stepped up to the platform and turned, 'I'm ready when you are.'

'Transporting!'

Jemma faded out of sight only to reappear in the stable in front of the now conscious felon, who took one horrified look at her and ran screaming from the barn, babbling about witches.

Jemma beat a hasty retreat from the barn in search of Kirk and Spock.

Tappan NY….

'What took you so long?' Kirk laughed as she handed over the dossier.

He read the relevant information and whistled, 'Whew! Isak was right to be suspicious of this one!'

'When did he tell you that?' Jemma asked.

'A week ago. Someone will have to stay here to investigate this Daly Spencer,' Spock's logic was to the fore, 'He is in Chester now, but that doesn't mean he will remain there.'

Jemma's eyes twinkled as she said, 'I will stay. We don't want Jeremy seeing me in Chester, so it would be the best solution. I can access more places than any of you.'

'Alright, Jem. Go and prepare for your stay.'

She left the two men and disappeared from their sight.

'What do we do now?' Spock queried his Captain.

'We find Jeremy and Isak together and devise a plan!'

Jeremy and Isak had just welcomed Henry from Boston when Kirk and Spock located them at the tavern. Jeremy, seeing them enter the premises, signalled Kirk to go upstairs, then the three friends followed a short time later.

'What have you got for us, Kirk?' Jeremy queried as soon as they entered his room.

'We think Florian Popesco is an enemy. Isak had every right to be suspicious of him. His father was arrested for insurgency. His mother is a countess. He and his father intentionally cultivated the Lafayette family to gain access to the French court. He is also known as Captain Daly Spencer in the British Militia.'

Jeremy looked surprised. 'But Lafayette himself asked for Popesco to be part of his Life Guard!'

'Our cabin boy is thorough in investigations and has double checked all the facts.'

'Then what is our next move?'

'Here's what we think …' Kirk and Spock outlined a plan and its implementation. Jeremy nodded as they spoke, agreeing with them when they concluded.

'Using Henry is genius!' Isak exclaimed, 'Popesco has never met him whereas he has seen Jeremy and me once before with Lafayette.'

'We will return to Chester immediately,' Jeremy shook hands with both Kirk and Spock.

'We will remain here and meet you in Chester a week from now,' Kirk replied as the younger men took their leave.

Valley Forge Pa….

Henry was shown into Lafayette's quarters and greeted the General cordially.

'What brings you here, Henry, my friend?' Lafayette queried.

'Have you a list of pharmaceuticals Joseph needs, sir?'

Lafayette's eyebrows rose. This was an unusual request from the apothecary. Usually he just delivered what he thought would be needed.

'I have just arrived back from Boston with new supplies and came here after storing them in my shop.'

'Come with me, Henry, I have some information in my office,' the General invited, then turned to Colonel Gimat, who, realising something was wrong, nodded when told, 'You may leave us.'

Gimat turned to the other officer and signalled him to follow.

Alone with Lafayette, Henry lowered his voice, 'One of your Life Guard is a British officer, sir. We have been investigating him for the last three weeks.'

'Mon Dieu!' the Frenchman exclaimed, 'How could this happen?'

'Because you requested this officer personally, Washington did not scrutinise his background as thoroughly as he normally would have. Florian Popesco is a British officer.'

'That is impossible! I have known him since we were children!'

'Do you know who his mother is?'

'Non, Henry, he keeps that a secret.'

'She is Lady Caroline Spencer from one of the most powerful families in England. He uses the name of Daly Spencer for his British persona.'

'How do you know this is true? Are you sure he is not a spy for the Cause?'

'As I said, our investigations led us to suspect it was he. An Englishman who knows him and his family informed us of this. Did you know his father was arrested for insurgency against the French court? And Florian has a history of leading the Roms against the French.'

A small sound alerted them to someone's presence in the outer room. Lafayette walked over to the door and flung it open.

Florian Popesco almost fell into the room.

'Tu écoutes!'(You were eavesdropping!) Lafayette exclaimed, 'Sainte mère de Dieu! C'est toi! Florian, explain yourself!'

'I do not trust this .. ' Florian hesitated and looked down his nose at Henry, 'this gentleman! I have not seen him before and he comes in here and …..'

'I would trust Henry with my life, Colonel,' Lafayette said coldly, 'Which seems to be more than I can say for you! You will be put under house arrest and confined to quarters until I learn more about your motives.'

'You will not arrest me, Gilbert!' With that scream, Florian bolted for the outer door.

Lafayette made to follow but Henry detained him with a hand on his arm.

'He will not go far! Washington has been alerted and Jeremy and Isak are keeping watch. We presumed something like this would happen and prepared for the possibility.'

Sometime later Jeremy and Isak entered Lafayette's quarters.

'We lost him!' Jeremy groaned.

'You what!' Henry asked in disbelief.

'He fled into the forest. Our search parties could not find him. We must imagine he has escaped and will return to his regiment in New York.'

Lafayette looked worried, 'He knows too much! He must be stopped!'

'We will follow him!' Jeremy stated, 'I know where we lost him.'

'Find Florian's trail,' Lafayette conceded, 'Bring him back here!'

Jeremy, Henry and Isak rode out of the camp a short time later, soon arriving in Chester to pack for what could be a rough few days.

Chester, Pa….

Isak was in the smithy when a tall man led a magnificent bay horse in.

'Good afternoon, sir,' Isak greeted him, showing no outward sign of recognition, 'Can I help you?'

'My horse seems to have thrown a shoe. Can you shoe him?'

'Give me half an hour, sir, and he will be ready for you. You may want to wait at the tavern while I work.'

'Many thanks, smithy, I will take your advice.'

Immediately the customer departed Isak ran the opposite direction to Henry's shop. He entered and walked to the back room, finding Henry packing.

'Don't bother packing, Henry!'

'What are you talking about? We have to leave as soon as possible.'

'No! Guess who just walked into my smithy with a horse to be shod!' Isak grinned, 'All we have to do is ambush him just out of town and deliver him to Lafayette!'

'You mean Popesco?'

'Of course I do! Go fetch Jeremy and hide in the smithy while I shoe his horse. We will follow him when he departs.'

Henry, finally comprehending, nodded and strolled toward Jeremy's abode while Isak returned to the smithy.

Jeremy entered the smithy closely followed by Henry. 'Isak, what is all this I hear?'

Isak continued shoeing the horse while he explained to his friend. 'Hide in the next room and listen in,' Isak grinned, 'We have only ten minutes before he returns for his horse.'

When their adversary returned for his horse Jeremy and Henry listened with interest to his conversation with Isak.

'Are you travelling, sir? I haven't seen you in town before.'

'I stopped only because of the horse throwing a shoe. I am travelling to New York on business,' came a very English accent.

'May I have your name, sir, to write in my ledger?'

'Certainly! It is Spencer.'

'Master Spencer, thank you for your custom. The cost will be …' Isak named his usual fee.

'And worth every penny of that!' Spencer exclaimed, 'I don't know where I would have found another blacksmith who would have done the work as soon as you did, smithy. Thank you.'

'When are you leaving Chester?'

'Tomorrow morning, smithy – what is your name? Could you recommend a good stable?'

'My name is Isak Poole, sir. You could leave the horse here and I will have him saddled and ready for you in the morning. I will not be here, for I have to visit some of the outlying farms tomorrow, but a friend will hitch him to that rail over there about sunrise.'

'I was hoping to get away just after sunrise so that would be the ideal solution for me. How much do you charge, Isak?'

'No charge for that! I have plenty of room and often help travellers who are only staying for one night.'

'Why, thank you, Isak!'

After shaking Isak's hand, the Englishman left the building and Jeremy and Henry rejoined Isak.

Jeremy immediately took charge.

'This is what we are going to do – you two will leave for New York sometime during the night. You will meet Kirk and Spock and inform them that the order is about to be delivered. Kirk may well be on his way here and you could meet them anywhere on the journey. Tell them to ride to meet me on the way. You will then travel to Valley Forge and inform the General that we have Spencer so he can prepare to incarcerate him. I will be here when Spencer comes for his horse and start a conversation. I will somehow contrive to travel with him on the pretext of business in New York for my father and when Kirk meets us we will arrest him and bring him to Lafayette.'

'What happens if something goes wrong?' Henry queried.

'I will be prepared, don't worry! I have a backup plan.'

'So when do we leave?' Isak asked.

'That story about visiting the farms is brilliant, Isak!'

'I knew you would want us out of town before him, so I had to think fast. I didn't know you would be the one to hitch his horse. I was going to ask one of the young lads to do it.'

Jeremy laughed, 'It works better this way.'

Both Isak and Henry nodded before they parted company for their respective homes.

Henry and Isak were well on their way to New York when Jeremy met Spencer in Chester just before sunup.

Jeremy held out his hand.

'Spencer? My name is Jeremy Larkin. Your horse is saddled and ready to travel. I have to go to New York to do business for my father, the Mayor. May I ride with you?'

'I usually prefer to travel alone, Master Larkin, but this morning I would appreciate the company. If we happen to meet any rebels on the road, two would better defend than a lone rider.'

'Are you expecting trouble?'

'No, but one cannot be too careful.'

Jeremy nodded and mounted his horse as did the Englishman. They rode out of town as a watery winter sun broke over the horizon. They rode in silence for the better of two hours when Spencer suggested a short break near a stream.

'We may as well rest for a few minutes and let the horses drink from the stream.'

'We should stretch the horses before we make camp tonight,' Jeremy said, 'My client in New York will be impatient and we may meet him making his way to Chester to see my father.'

'The exercise will be good for the horses.'

They remounted after ten minutes and set a fast pace before deciding to stay at an inn in Trenton instead of sleeping in the open.

Awakening refreshed the following morning Jeremy knocked on Spencer's door but received no answer. Finding the door unlocked he peered in. Spencer was gone! There were no signs of occupancy left in the room! Jeremy took to the stairs at a bolt.

The landlord was cleaning behind the bar when he entered the main room. 'Have you seen my companion, landlord?'

'He high-tailed it out of here half an hour ago as if the devil himself was after him.'

Jeremy groaned. 'I will try to catch up with him,' he said.

He returned to retrieve his belongings from his room and ran to the stables to saddle his horse, mounted and took off at a gallop.

Enterprise….

Jim, Spock and Jemma, having returned to the Enterprise earlier, were in the meeting room watching proceedings and sighed in unison when they observed Spencer making a run.

'I don't think he'll get far,' Spock stated.

'Why do you say that?' Jim queried.

'Did you not see Isak loosen a hind shoe on the horse when he replaced the front shoe?'

'Ahh!' Jim nodded, 'He expected something like this to happen.'

'We still have to do something!' Jemma stated, 'Henry and Isak are only two miles from Princeton. We will have to meet them there.'

Jim pressed a button and spoke, 'Transporter room! Are you ready to beam us down?'

'Aye, Captain,' came Scotty's voice, 'I have co-ordinates ready for Princeton.'

'On our way!'

The three swiftly headed for the transporter room where Scotty awaited them.

Soon they were fading out of the ship and reappearing in Princeton.

Princeton….

Isak and Henry rode into Princeton glancing around for Kirk and Spock, not having met them on their journey.

'Maybe they have not arrived yet,' Henry surmised, 'They may not have even left Tappan yet.'

'They will be here!' Isak declared confidently, 'Ah feel it in ma bones!'

Henry chuckled, 'You and your bones!'

Within minutes of entering the town they observed a group of three people waving to them. They dismounted and led their horses to the group, greeting them cordially. Kirk introduced Jem the 'cabin boy', so heavily disguised even Henry could not distinguish her gender.

'Jeremy is delivering your order, James,' Isak greeted Kirk.

'I have a feeling he won't have an easy time of it,' Kirk mused.

'It will be a slow journey walking.'

'Walking?'

Isak grinned, 'I sabotaged his horse. It will lose a hind shoe well before Princeton.'

'So our quarry will be walking?'

'Most definitely! There is no place between Trenton and here where he could get the horse shod. And no farmer will give up one of his horses willingly!'

'We will hire fresh horses and ride to meet Jeremy. I presume you can ride?' Henry chuckled.

'Jem and I can,' Kirk replied, 'Spock will have to learn fast!'

Isak and Henry exchanged glances then looked at Spock who had a pained expression on his face. They laughed out loud and Henry reassured him, 'We will obtain a wagon for you, Spock. Maybe Isak will ride with you?'

Jemma grinned at Spock, 'I may even drive it for you, Spock! Then you can relax and enjoy the trip.'

Spock was shaking his head as they all went toward the stables of the inn to talk to the ostler.

They left Princeton heading south half an hour later, Spock in a buggy with Isak at the reins, the other three on horseback.

Sure enough, almost three miles south of Princeton, two people leading their horses came into sight. As Jeremy and Spencer neared them Isak glanced at the others.

'Remember, I am Pompei, Isak's brother,' he instructed.

Jeremy greeted Kirk and Spock cordially and introduced Spencer.

'Spencer?' Henry queried, 'I thought your name was Popesco!'

'Popesco?' Jeremy feigned surprise as he looked at his travelling companion.

'Just another name I use when convenient!' Spencer replied then turned to Henry, 'Ah! Apothecary! We meet again. What are you doing here?'

'I'm on my way from Boston again. I had to order more pharmaceuticals. I met Pompei and the others on the road.'

Spencer looked dubious at this explanation, then eyed Isak. 'Isak?'

"Ah'm Pompei, Isak's brother! Ah'm on ma way to see ma brother in Chester.'

Spencer seemed to accept this explanation and turned to Jeremy, 'You know this man?'

'Aye, Pompei is Isak's brother.'

Spock alighted from the buggy to stand beside Isak. Kirk had watched the proceedings with interest, then spoke, 'Maybe we can return to Princeton and find a tavern. Jem, lend Spencer your horse and travel with Spock in the buggy.'

'But, Captain …..' the 'cabin boy' started to complain.

Kirk glared at her and she acquiesced and tied Spencer's horse to the buggy.

Princeton….

Once back in Princeton they stabled the horses, returned the buggy to the ostler, arranged for Spencer's horse to be shod, then found an inn where they quenched their thirsts with refreshing ale.

Talk turned to the Cause with Kirk airing his neutral views, Jeremy for the patriots and Spencer passionate for the British.

'King George is making this country prosperous,' Spencer stated with conviction.

'Nay, my friend,' Jeremy responded, 'He is lining his own pockets with our wealth, taxing us for even the basic commodities, and cheating the farmers out of their profits.'

Spencer frowned at this and came back with, 'He is their benefactor. He gives them more than they give.'

'I have seen too many farmers struggling to believe that!' Henry declared, 'They have no money to plant more crops, no feed for their animals and no food on their tables.'

'You are wrong, Apothecary, they have plenty!'

Spock could see where this was leading and held up both hands. 'Gentlemen,' he said softly, 'Let us not get into an argument over this. Not here, anyway!'

'What do you know?' Spencer flung at Spock.

'More than you realise!' Spock answered, 'I have seen many things that would surprise you.'

'Would you have proof of these allegations?'

Spock glanced at Kirk, who nodded.

'Of course I do! I would not state otherwise,' Spock rose and turned to the British officer as he too rose, 'Would you like to follow me?' He started for the door as the others stood to follow Spencer.

Spock stuck close to the Englishman as they exited the building.

When they entered the stables Spock made his move. He reached for Spencer and used his nerve pinch.

'This is becoming a habit, Jim.'

Kirk acknowledged with a grin. 'Last time while we are here,' he said in a low voice.

Kirk then turned to Jeremy, 'He should stay this unconscious until you immobilise him, Jeremy. Maybe Henry has a potion which will keep Spencer calm during your travels.'

Jeremy wasn't about to query what he had just witnessed, Isak and Henry behind him having missed the swift movement by Spock.

'We have Henry's wagon to transport him, James. Hopefully, it will be the last we see of him when we hand him over.'

Jeremy indicated to Isak and Henry that they arrange the wagon after ensuring Spencer was securely shackled then turned to Kirk.

'Maybe you can answer this!' he began, but Jemma cut him short as she stepped forward.

'You are remembering, Jeremy, not dreaming,' she spoke softly.

'It was your voice I heard! How did you know what I was going to ask?'

'Jeremy, I am a telepath. I can read your thoughts. I am also an empath. I can read your emotions and also heal.'

'That's sorcery!'

'No, Captain. I am Admiral Jemma Kirk of the Starfleet Federation. You may not believe this but we are from the twenty-third century. We travelled back in time to help you.'

Jeremy stared open-mouthed at her.

'We transported you to our ship when you were searching for the ambushers.'

'So I was not imagining something had happened?'

'You were not. Take my hands and close your eyes.'

Jemma held out her hands palms up and Jeremy placed his over them, closing his eyes as he did so.

A vision appeared in his mind.

_Lights the brightness of thousands of candles; strange apparatus; voices he recognised._ _He knew those voices._

'_Welcome, Captain Larkin, those you seek are in our custody and they will be tried according to our laws.'_

_A voice he knew well. 'Stasi?'_

'_No, Captain, I am not Stasi.'_

'_Step down from the platform, Captain, and all will be explained.'_

_Jeremy did as requested and stood facing James Kirk, Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy and a woman who could have been Stasi's twin – a woman of power – dressed in strange garb - who spoke to him. _

'_My name is Jemma Kirk – Starfleet Admiral.' _

_A Female Admiral?_

'_I may look and sound like Stasi, Jeremy, but I am not her. She was my ten times great grandmother. I am descended from her eldest son, Paul.'_

'_But Stasi has no children!'_

'_She will bear three – Paul, Jeremy and Henrietta. Paul and Jeremy will produce offspring, but Etta will not marry. She will live to the ripe old age of one hundred and two. I only tell you this to explain my likeness.'_

'_But you are American?'_

'_Stasi and Michel Du Bois settled in America after the war. Their children were all born here.'_

'I will not ask any more questions, but will I still remember all this when you leave?'

'No, Jeremy, we cannot allow you to remember. Keep your eyes closed.'

She dropped his hands to his side then he felt her hands at his head.

'Open your eyes, Jeremy!'

As he did he saw a soft light surround her before she spoke again.

'When we depart you will forget that visit to our ship and the information imparted. You will not even dream of such things.'

Jeremy nodded as Jemma spoke again, 'You have an enhanced sense of danger, Jeremy, use it wisely. Be cautious of your actions. The results could hold life changing consequences.'

Kirk came from behind Jemma, hand outstretched. Jeremy shook it.

Isak and Henry returned at that moment to inform Jeremy that the wagon had been prepared.

'Our job is done here!' Kirk stated, 'We must return to our ship. Until we meet again, my friends!'

Kirk, Spock and Jemma walked out of the stables after taking their farewells of the Yankee Doodle Society.

Jeremy followed a few seconds later but they were nowhere in sight. He shook his head and returned to the stables to seek Henry and Isak, querying Henry of the availability of a potion such as Kirk had mentioned.

Henry rummaged through the supplies he had taken delivery of and found the necessary ingredients. He mixed them on a bench in the stables before administering a dose to Spencer.

'He will sleep most of the journey now,' Henry stated to Jeremy as they loaded the wagon.

Enterprise….

'Captain on the bridge!'

The announcement heralded James Kirk's return to command of the USS Enterprise. He seated himself and pressed a button.

'Mr. Scott, are we all set to return to our own time?'

'Aye, Captain, engines are at full power and ready to go,' came Scotty's voice in reply, 'We'll need warp speed almost immediately.'

'Warp speed, Mr. Sulu!'

'Yes, sir!' the helmsman responded, flicking switches adeptly.

Within seconds the Enterprise reached the speed required to return to the twenty-third century.

A flash like lightning lit the afternoon sky as the space ship disappeared from 1778.

Valley Forge Pa…

After loading Spencer into the back of the wagon with the supplies for a two or three day journey and, covering the wagon with a tarpaulin, they left Princeton bound for Valley Forge, a distance of about fifty miles.

Jeremy sent Isak ahead to inform Lafayette of their imminent arrival.

He and Henry made good time without incident and camped in a disused barn north of Whitemarsh that first night, sheltering from the snow falling lightly over the landscape. They shackled a complaining Spencer to the wagon before Henry administered another dose of his potion after a meal and coffee.

Jeremy and Henry discussed the coming meeting with Lafayette and expressed their hope that the General would send an escort party to meet them.

On the second day, having left Whitemarsh in their wake, a lone traveller rode past them going toward Morristown, with not even a wave of acknowledgement. Jeremy _knew_ that this man was a danger to them and stated so to Henry.

Two miles ahead they found the same person allowing his horse drink from the stream, luckily running so swiftly it had not iced over.

They allowed their horses to drink.

'Good morning, sirs, how goes your travels?' The stranger hailed them.

'Good morning to you, too, sir,' Jeremy answered, 'Our travels go well.'

'Your passenger is still sleeping?'

'Our passenger has imbibed a little too much in Princeton. We are taking him home.'

The stranger walked to the wagon and peered at the prisoner. Jeremy and Henry surreptitiously exchanged a glance with raised brows.

'Trouble!' Henry mouthed.

'I think I know his name.'

'His name is Florian Popesco.'

'Nay, young sir, I know him as Spencer.'

'Spencer?' Jeremy queried.

'Captain Daly Spencer of His Majesty's army. I met him in New York a few weeks ago.'

'As far as I know he is a Frenchman named Florian Popesco. And your name, sir?'

Jeremy noted the slightest hesitation as the other man spoke.

'Major - John Major. He and Daly could be twins!'

'Mr Major, how is it that you are here?'

'I am a travelling merchant, young sir. I am going to Morristown to meet friends.'

Jeremy nodded, hoping Lafayette would _not_ be with the escort he knew would be in the vicinity.

'I am Jeremy Larkin from Chester and this is Henry Abington,' he finally introduced themselves.

Henry suddenly laughed.

'What is funny, Henry?'Jeremy asked.

'I was just thinking. If John here was a Major he would be Major Major!'

Jeremy grinned at the joke, all the while watching John Major. The imperceptible change in expression gave the man away.

Jeremy turned to Henry and nodded, 'It would be strange, but not probable.' He turned to John Major and said, 'You are welcome to ride with us, if you wish.'

They continued on their way until Jeremy heard a bird call from the forest.

'Something seems to have upset the birds,' he observed as two more calls were heard. 'I will ride ahead and investigate.'

Henry nodded and stopped the wagon, silently praying John Major would not show his real colours in the few minutes Jeremy would be gone.

'We will wait here,' Major stated, pulling his horse to a halt.

Jeremy rode around the next bend in the road and veered into the forest as soon as he was out of sight of John Major.

Sergeant Boggs greeted Jeremy when he rode into a clearing.

'Good morning, Jeremy.'

'Good morning, Daniel, we have a problem.' He outlined the circumstances then added, 'I have a feeling this Major is a British officer.'

'More like Major Timothy Johns! We have been watching you for the last half hour.'

'You know him?'

'We have met a few times! Leave him to me!'

Jeremy handed his reins to one of Boggs' men and proceeded to return on foot.

As soon as Jeremy was out of sight Major dismounted and confronted Henry with a pistol.

'What is this balderdash?'

'What ... what do you mean?' Henry queried.

'Balderdash! I do not believe for one minute you are really an apothecary! Who are you, really?'

'Sir, I _am_ an apothecary! I am delivering supplies to Morristown then returning home to Chester to stock my shop.'

'Why would an apothecary have a prisoner in his wagon? Oh, yes, I noticed the shackles!'

'He Imbibed too much and became irascible,' Henry said in way of explanation.

'I still say balderdash!' Major reached for Henry to haul him off the wagon seat.

Henry noticed Jeremy return on foot, gun at the ready, followed by Boggs and his men, but his expression gave nothing away as Jeremy silently approached.

Major made to haul Henry from the wagon seat, but stopped when he heard Jeremy speak.

'I would suggest you drop that weapon, Major Johns!' Jeremy spoke softly.

Johns spun round, his face white, his gun falling from nerveless fingers.

'How did you find out?' He eyed the other men, 'Ahh! Boggs!'

Boggs stepped forward and smiled.

'Major Johns, how good to meet you again!'

'Boggs, what are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same! This is not your usual territory. I suggest you mount and come with us.'

'I will do no such thing!'

'Do you want to be thrown onto that horse?'

He knew he was outnumbered as he glanced at Henry and Jeremy, who both had guns aimed at him, 'Do you know these people?'

'They are friends,' Jeremy chuckled.

'Master Larkin,' Boggs turned to him, 'Take his gun! Then tie him up!'

Jeremy bent to pick up the discarded weapon then stood back as Johns began to mount. Johns suddenly spurred his horse and tried to gallop off. One of Boggs's men made a grab for the reins as the horse neared him and hung on, successfully slowing Johns until some of the other men pulled him of the beast and hogtied him. They threw him in the wagon with Spencer.

Boggs grinned at Jeremy, 'Two for the price of one,' he grinned.

They reached Valley Forge at dusk on that day. Lafayette himself greeted them when they stopped the wagon in front of his headquarters in the fading light. He glanced at the prisoners sitting in the wagon then ordered that they be placed in custody. Two guards removed Spencer and Johns from the wagon and marched them to a tent not far from the building.

'You have completed this mission with the best outcome, my friends. _Merci_. Come inside tell me how you managed to find Florian. Isak has given me a brief description, but I wish to hear all of it.'

Jeremy and Henry joined the General in his office to regale him of their latest exploits.

They travelled back to Chester the following morning.


End file.
